


Fly Away With Me

by the_milky_way



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caring Evan "Buck" Buckley, Developing Relationship, Eddie Diaz Needs a Hug (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz Week 2021, Eddie Diaz needs a moment, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Supportive Evan "Buck" Buckley, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/pseuds/the_milky_way
Summary: Just sitting there with Buck makes every bad thought he had, every rock that has been sitting in his chest since almost losing two people earlier fly away. Makes it all so much better, so much more bearable.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189010
Comments: 16
Kudos: 135
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Fly Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of [Eddie Diaz Week 2021](https://eddiediazweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> “This is nice.” + soft
> 
> Title is taken from Tom Walker's "Fly Away With Me"

This is nice, he thinks. Being able to sit here. Away from raucous laughter, simple talk and curious looks. The rays of the setting sun are warm against his skin, as is the cup of coffee in his hand. He is so damn glad that b-shift put the bench out here, right next to the bay entrance but still sort of away from everything inside. He needs this right now. It’s rare that things get too much, too loud with his chosen family. But some days, some moments, it’s all he can do not to scream at them to shut up. He never would, though. They don’t deserve it. He loves them like this, too much to destroy it only because he is the one feeling bad or down.

It’s all him and he knows when he needs to take himself out of the situation. This helps. The subdued sounds from within, the noise of the streets nearby, the echoes of life in the city. 

Buck. 

Buck pressed close to his side and still giving him all the room that he needs. He has his head tilted back against the wall behind them, eyes closed, just feeling. The sun, the soft evening breeze, Buck’s warmth, the moment itself. After the chaos, the harshness of the shift so far, this is grounding. It’s soft in ways he’s always surprised he needs from time to time. A reminder that life can be good, can be nice, can be beautiful and soft and loving.

Just sitting there with Buck makes every bad thought he had, every rock that has been sitting in his chest since almost losing two people earlier fly away. Makes it all so much better, so much more bearable.

“Eddie?”

It falls softly, his name, from Buck’s lips. As if Buck, too, has sunk back into the state of almost relaxation this spot out here seems to ignite. It makes Eddie smile - the thought that Buck feels like he can do that with him, still, after everything they’ve been through.

“Hmmm?”

“You good?”

A mere thirty minutes ago this question would have been reason enough for him to… he’s not sure what he would have done, but it wouldn’t have been all that friendly. But Buck didn’t ask thirty minutes ago, he is asking now. 

“Getting there.”

Because he is. Just this little break, this moment in time where he can be with Buck, tucked away - it’s already enough to settle his frayed nerves somewhat. Another fives minutes, until the sun is gone, will be sufficient to get him through the rest of the shift.

“Okay.”

No questions, no digging deeper because Buck believes him. Eddie smiles a little wider when the hand not holding the cup is gently moved so that Buck can entangle their fingers. Slides smoothly, softly between Eddie’s and holds on. They can do that out here, where no one sees, where no one is present to comment. It’s new, too. This between them. This one step further thing that has been lurking around the edges. Just now slipping into something more than lingering looks, into something bolder than just soft touches and words that can be innocent and so dirty at the same time.

It’s not like they are hiding. Maybe a little. It just hasn’t felt like the right moment to say anything yet. Not when they are only just about to start the long way towards something infinite, lasting, meaningful. No one needs to know right now. Just them. They are the only ones who need to be clear about where they are going.

The gentle press of soft lips against his knuckles has him blinking, slowly opening his eyes so that he can see, can take in the way Buck cares for him. He is just watching - Buck bathed in the last rays of sunlight, lips stretched into a knowing but also loving smile. Eyes sparkling with mischief and something Eddie thinks could be closer to love than anything he’s ever seen before.

He smiles back. Moves just so that their still entangled hands are pressed between their chest and steals a kiss he’s been wanting since the shift turned into something close to a nightmare. It doesn’t go further than a peck, soft, reassuring - it has his heart hammering in his chest nonetheless.

Sitting there, with the sun almost gone and the man he is falling for more and more each day by his side nothing else matters. Not in this moment. Buck is his lifeline today, pulling him out of mindsets that had the potential of turning ugly and sad. And Eddie is eternally grateful for it. Being known, being understood like this is a revelation some days.

“Thank you.”

He doesn’t say it often enough. He knows. He always vows to do better. He is trying and Buck’s answering smile is everything he needs to keep on doing it.

“Always. Anytime.”

Eddie believes that. This is nice, he thinks again while listening to Buck granting them five more minutes out here.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 A.


End file.
